Basha
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Basha Daughter out of Shadow, Beloved of Julian *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Ancient Babylon *'Current Residence:' Hollyweird, Ca (She commutes) *'Parents:' She says she is the half sister of Nebuchadnezzar II Nebuchadnezzar I out of a minor concubine. *'Siblings:' Other than Nebuchadnezzar II, unknown. *'Birthdate:' c600 BCE *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5' 3" *'Weight:' 105 *'Build:' Slender and busty. *'Marital status:' Holy Attendant of Julian. Not exactly married, but not single either. *'Description:' A slight woman of great presence. She typically wears conservative American fashion in such a way as to make it look sexy. She always bares cleavage to show the holy symbol of Julian. Her DSH super suit is bare breasted, very ancient Babylon. *'Skin coloring:' Dusky *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Teaching Ancient History with a focus on Babylon, and magic. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Former Priestess of Nergal, (something she has given up). Arcane mage. Priestess of Julian. *'Financial Status:' Decently well off. *'Group Affiliations:' Department of Super Heroes Mystkonic University. Julian cult. *'Known Associates:' James Smythe, Conner Blackmane, Julian *'Personality:' Secretive and retiring, old habits die hard. If you can get inside that she is bright and bubbly, she is working on making that easier. She genuinely enjoys every aspect of life and living. Even pain lets you know you are alive. Being alive is very important to her. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Never be a lich again. * Physical/mental Problems: Basha is somewhat out of time. While she did not stay totally underground to the point that the world was a shock, she has vast gaps in her cultural knowledge (What is Batman?). She spent far more time undead than alive. It warps her viewpoint. She has been making efforts to get at least current with things. Puke U is good for that. *'Enemies (And Why):' People that fear the different, magical criminals. *'Special Abilities:' Basha is a cleric and mage of high ability. She was one of the highly secretive lich community. It seems the United States has been a good place for ancient liches to ship themselves and dig in. The vast majority never stick anything up to be seen. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Holy Attendant -- More than a priest, less than a personal servant. We are told a "personal servant in training" Someone that has taken the oaths and made the dedications but has not been consummated. She is irrevocably tied to Julian in ways difficult to understand. For Basha it is an oath stronger than those that tied her to Nergal and a break with her former priesthood. Better to risk future sacrifice than ever deal with Nergal again. As a sign of this she has Julian's cult symbol marked right at the start of her cleavage. It looks kind of like a tattoo but is made of jewels. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Basha was at one time the High Priestess of Nergal under Nebuchadnezzar II. You don't do that kind of thing without it getting good (or bad) on you. She joined the cult of Nergal to avoid being one of the chosen maidens of Dagon. She was a minor child, and a prime candidate for the position. Service to the god of death looked better than rape with a possible side of impaling. When she died as comes to everyone she became a lich due to all the death magic she had dealt with. For the next 2500 years she spent her time falling apart and keeping out of sight. She spend long years in darkness in the fugues typical of the restless dead. When The Smythe Expedition of 1937 was digging Babylon she was uncovered. James Smythe, in perfect understanding of what she was and with her full cooperation, shipped her to the United States into the care of colleagues. She spent many years hiding out in the underground of Mystkonic University as a non facility adviser. She came out to aid the Blackmane brothers in locating and destroying another lich that was harming people for fun. In exchange Conner Blackmane offered to make her alive again. An offer she accepted. Basha is now openly working at Mystkonic University, and is available to the Department of Super Heroes for consultation or as magical aid. She is now wearing the mark of the holy attendants of Julian and behaving in a far more priestly role than she had been. *'Bureau File:' Basha is a bit of a problem. While there are no rules against getting alive again she has not been willing to expose the other liches. She explains that a promise is a promise and she made promises to the lich community not to expose it. In light of her recent clerichood with Julian we might as well give up on that. The Half Centaurs are very ridged about oaths. On the gripping hand if they are not breaking the law they have every right to be left alone. Basha is a ready source of historical information and magical lore. She is not watched as she has plenty of people around her should she go south suddenly. While some people might have problems with her signing on with a pagan cult Julian beats her old one by a long margin. She willingly admits that she sought out Julian to wash the taint of Nergal from her soul. Still better than Dagon. She has the mark of a Holy Attendant. She is really serious. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:CA Category:Education Category:Greyhawke Category:Magician